Woops (600)
Woops, A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch, having all of his strength and abilities, but being a complete klutz; he knocks over anything he touches, and his only dialogue is "Woops!" after doing so, hence his name. His one true place is as a star player on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kauai Bowling Brawlers. Bio Experiment 600 was the 600th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed as a prototype of Stitch, but was instead useless and annoyingly clumsy. 600 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 600's pod was found by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel. When Hämsterviel discovered that Experiment 600 was a prototype of Stitch, he activated the experiment. However, 600's clumsiness both awestruck Hämsterviel and the captive experiments, and alerted the prison guards. As a result, Hämsterviel was forced to teleport 600 and the other captive experiments back to Earth on Gantu's ship, with orders to get rid of 600. Meanwhile, 600's clumsiness caused destruction around the ship, breaking Gantu's blaster and freeing Nosy. Eventually, the mayhem 600's clumsiness caused drove Gantu to offer him to Lilo and Stitch. They then took 600 in, whom Lilo named Woops. Jumba suggested bringing Woops to Pleakley's domino tournament (in a quite evil voice). However, upon seeing Woops, Pleakley panicked and demanded them to lock him away until the tournament was over. Inside a containment orb at the Pelekai household, Woops just so happened to sneeze, causing a chain reaction that transported him onto the streets. He then started to bounce toward the dominos. Just before impact, Stitch caught Woops and let the latter out of his orb. Woops suddenly sneezed again, which caused Stitch to stumble backwards into the Ice-Cream Man, causing the ice cream from his cone to hit the dominos, much to Pleakley's horror. Toward the end of the domino toppling, a startled cat hit a trashcan, causing another chain reaction of objects hitting each other until the old lighthouse was destroyed, plummeting into the ocean. The events caused Lilo to discover that Woops was good at knocking things over (thanks to his clumsiness), and the latter was found a one true place on Pleakley's bowling team. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Woops, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Woops participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Woops is easily guilty, but he never mourns over past accidents or incidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is very clownish. He is usually seen swaying side-to-side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. An amiable sort, Woops wants to do the right thing but just can't seem to do it. He can hardly seem to stand on his own two feet, let alone keep his balance, and is always running into objects and knocking things over. Most people find him unbearably annoying, but he is a bowling champion. Biology Appearance Woops is a pale grayish purple, skinny, Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, huge yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint green-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short, pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes. His ears are smaller than Stitch's and stick out on either side of his head. He stands about 3 feet tall (around the same height as Stitch, maybe taller by a few inches) and weighs over 100 lbs., a few pounds less than Stitch due to his smaller body and longer, gangling legs. Special Abilities He was originally designed to be an indestructable creature that could do anything, but he turned out as a destructive creature that could do nothing. However he has the uncanny ability to destroy everything around him unintentionally, and accidentally bumps into everything. Woops can lift 3,000 times his own weight and not an ounce more, is virtually indestructible, super site and hearing, fire proof, has several different visions, and eat metal, but he fails miserably, and instead is too much of a klutz to use them at all. Woops can barely walk through an open door. The only word he can say for himself is "Woops!" when he does something by accident. Weaknesses N/A Trivia *Woops is the first prototype of Stitch, and is a massive failure. *Woops' pod color is blue. *Woops is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 600 Primary function: Destruction of populated areas". Gallery 600 woops by bricerific43-d5a6278.jpg 600_Woops__by_experiments.jpg 600_Woops.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|Woops' experiment pod ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h39m55s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h45m08s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m07s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m10s203.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m14s22.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m30s152.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m29s194.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m42s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h29m51s249.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m02s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m08s106.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h30m43s214.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m01s195.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h45m36s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h38m07s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m27s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m59s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m46s69.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h31m06s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m19s244.png screenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m23s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m27s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h21m48s38.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h47m11s113.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h38m30s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m33s149.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m59s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h01m56s69.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-18h48m09s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m21s84.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h58m36s179.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m25s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h55m45s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m44s193.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m50s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h24m22s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m15s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m24s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m32s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m14s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m26s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h50m19s198.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h52m38s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m38s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m24s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h40m21s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h18m05s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m18s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m16s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m40s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m47s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m58s17.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h49m20s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m07s114.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m52s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m19s230.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m17s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m34s106.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m03s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h45m32s162.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h54m18s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h51m47s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m06s32.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m16s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m34s241.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m24s209.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m44s201.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m38s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m47s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m09s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m55s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m05s226.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m12s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m22s126.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m36s9.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m44s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m05s135.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h42m18s252.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h59m39s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m45s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h47m57s135.png|Woops wins Pleakley's bowling tournament Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Woops.jpg panes84.jpg Woopscardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males